Tails and Cosmo: True love
by sonicTHEfan
Summary: 2nd part after rebirth hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Tail and Cosmo:True Love**

**Ch.1**

**before I start I want to say thanks for making Rebirth a hit ^_^**

A week went byfast after the rebirth of Cosmo. Tails was happy as can be. Cosmo was living at Amy's house before the time being until Tails builds a house. Tails was now up and at them. He was building new machines ever hour. Tails was so happy she was back. Right now he was making a surprise party for Cosmo. Tails finish touching it up when Shadow came in.

"Shadow, what are you doing here." Tails said surprised. Shadow looked irritated.

"Well I...well.. I'm sorry for.." Shadow try saying.

"Oh its alright." Tails said Shadow went and looked around.

"So what you doing here? Redecorating your house?" Shadow asked.

"No, have you ever been to a party before?" Tails asked.

"No" Shadow answered.

"Then stick around and join in it. Why don't you grab a soda." Tails said eagerly

Party time came and Tails was fired up. Tails rounded up everyone and sent them to his house. Now there was one more thing to do, and it was to trick Cosmo to come to his house. Tails saw Cosmo laying in the sun. Tails landed and walked up to her. Tails trying not to, stared at her at awe. Tails must have stared at her about 30 seconds before she notice him.

"Oh. hi Tails." Cosmo said. Tails broke out his trance.

"Um...Cosmo can you come to my place." Tails asked.

"Sure. Whats the occasion?" Cosmo asked smiling.

"Crap I didn't think of what to say." Tails thought "Crap stop staring at her and think?"

"Um...I'm building a new machine, and...I need you help with...it."

"Oh ok. Why didn't you say so." Cosmo say smiling.

"Great, want to go now?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Sure. why not?" Cosmo said while getting up.

"Get on!" Tails said pointing at his back. Cosmo got on his back and held on tight.

"Ok lets go!" Tails flew up and start to headed for his house. It was the most awesome feeling in the world having Cosmo back. About half way there Tails felt tears down his cheek. They must have hit Cosmo.

"Tails is there something wrong?" Cosmo asked. Tails wiped his tears and looked at Cosmo. She looked worried.

"Its nothing, don't worry." Tails said smiling.

When they reach the house Tails notice his lights was off, which was a good thing.

"Lady's first." Tails said waving his hands and bowing.

"Why thank you Tails." Cosmo smiled and walked to the door. Cosmo opened the door.

"SURPISE!" Everyone screamed (Except for Shadow). Cosmo was really surprise by all of this. She was really speechless.

"Th..thank you guys" Cosmo said and went to hug everyone.

"Don't thank us Tails did it all." Sonic explained.

"Thank you Tails." Cosmo went and hugged Tails.

"Well lets get this party start people! Now where is the chili dogs!" Sonic yelled out.

After 30 seconds it got crazy. Music was at full blast and the there was people chatting everywhere you turn. Tails was sitting down at the punch table thinking how he can make some kind of move on wasn't sure if Cosmo liked him. Bokkun walked up to Tails.

"Oh hi Bokkun. I didn't know you would come." Tails said

"Oh I came for the snacks." Bokkun said sounding depress. Tails realize it was because Chris left.

"Come on its a party. Cheer up. Hey I'll make those Short Cakes you like." Tails explained patting him on the back.

It seen to work because Bokkuh was dancing around. Tails smiled. 30 minutes it seen to quiet down. Tails still didn't think of anything. Tails was listening to Cosmo's conversation with Amy.

"Be right back I got to get some fresh air." Cosmo said waving to Amy. She did. Tails thought this was his chance.

"Go for it Tails."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tails screamed jumped back and turned around to be greet with sonic.

"I watched how you acted around Cosmo when I ran by at sonic speed by you guys." Sonic explained. Sonic was munching on a chili dog and he pulled his thumb up.

Tails slowly walked outside. "Tails, Enjoying the party." Tails turned around and saw Cosmo sitting in pouch chair. "Oh hi Cosmo." Tails said scratching the back of his head. Tails sat down by Cosmo. Cosmo smiled for some reason. Tails loved her laugh

"What so funny?" Tails asked.

"I told you I would come live you guys." Cosmo said.

"Yeah you was right. Looks like we will always be together now." Tails said happily. Cosmo start to giggle. Tails went over what he just said. Realize what Cosmo was giggle at.

"What I mean is with sonic and them...not us...I mean your my friend and..." Tails said quickly. Tails sighed and let it out.

"Cosmo, look I going to the beach and I would love you to come." Tails said shyly.

"You mean like a date?" Cosmo asked.

"Well yeah..." Tails said.

Cosmo got up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course Tails. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Cosmo said. You can tell she was really shy. She smiled and walked inside. Tails felt so relived and felt happy at the same time. Sonic walked out and saw Tails.

"So how did it go." Sonic whispered.

"Just perfect." Tails expained happy as can be.

YAY! END OF CH.1. CH. 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails and Cosmo: True love Ch.2**

Tails wanted this to be very special for Cosmo. Tails was packing food when sonic came in.

"Whats you doing Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to the beach with Cosmo!" Tails answer happily. Tails thought he would never ever say that. When he said that it made him feel good inside.

"Good for you Tails!" Sonic said pulling his thumb up. "Hold on I'll help you." In a flash Sonic was putting food in the basket in the speed of light.

"Wow! Sonic your awesome." Tails glaring in the basket. "Wait a second there is a chili dog missing." Tails explained looking up from the basket. That's when he notice sonic was gone.

Later that day Tails got in the X Tornado and flew to Amy's house. Tails was so excited he was giggle all the way to Cosmo. Tails was now flying over the house. Tails could see Cosmo looking up at him. Tails landed and open his glass door. Cosmo was wearing a green bikini.

"Hop in!" Tails said. Cosmo did as he said.

"Oh I'm so excited, I never been to a real beach before!" Cosmo said.

"what are you talking about, don't you remember the dry planet we went?" Tails asked.

"Well that doesn't count." Cosmo said smiled. Tails fired the engine and headed to to the beach. After about a hour of flying they was flying over Emerald Beach "Welcome to Emerald Beach!" Tails announced. Cosmo glared at the window excitedly. They landed and Tails hopped out. "Well what do you think Cosmo." Tails asked happily. Cosmo Stared at the ocean once more, hopped out and hugged Tails. Tails was surprise by it. "Oh Tails it's the beautiful thing I ever seen in my life!" Cosmo yelled out happily. Tails felt tears from her, so Tails put his arms around her. "Hey Cosmo why don't you take a dip and I will set up the picnic.

Cosmo ran to the water giggle all the way to it and somewhat dive in it. Tails stayed staring until Cosmo poked her head out. Tails felt the most awesome feeling in the world, it was a mix of love, joy and happiness. Tails smiled and went to work on the picnic.

Tails finished and he had to say Cream's snacks looks great. "Cosmo! It's ready!" Tails yelled to Cosmo. Tails looked out at the ocean and saw Cosmo sitting in the shallow part of the water. Tails grabbed two short cakes and walked to Cosmo. "Here Cosmo cream made these for us." Tails explained while sitting down. "Thanks you Tails." Cosmo Said and happily took one. Cosmo took a small bite. "Hmmmmmm. Its good, give Cream thanks!" Cosmo Said and took another bite.

Tails looked and realized that it turned night. Tails had planned this. It seems Cosmo hasn't notice yet. "Hey Cosmo, look." Tails said pointing at the moon that was rising. Cosmo looked and her eyes widen.

Tails saw tears from Cosmo's eyes. "Hey, whats wrong Cosmo." Tails asked trying to put his arms. Cosmo stopped his arms with hers and stood up fast. "Looking at the moon reminds me the trouble I gave you and friends!" Cosmo cried. "I don't deserve to go out with you!" Cosmo yelled and tried to run, but Tails was to fast. He grabbed her arm and held her back. "Cosmo listen to me!" Tails demanded. Cosmo turned around. "Look Cosmo, sure you gave us troubles,but I never thought of them. Cosmo, your the reason I went into space. Not for my world, for you. When you died I didn't build anything until you came back and when when I found out how to bring you back only I believed it no one else. So don't say You don't deserve to be with me. More likely I don't deserve to be with you." Tails explained with all his heart.

It took a second to sink in her head and when it did Cosmo sat down. "I'm sorry Tails." Cosmo said sadly. "For what?" Tails asked "For having you shot me." Cosmo said quietly. Tails looked at the moon. "That's was the past, lets look to the future." Tails said happily. Tails wrap his arms around Cosmo and they stare at the beautiful moon.

"Sniff" "sniff" That's so Romantic...well thats end of ch.2... ch.3


	3. Chapter 3

**Tails and Cosmo: True Love**

**Ch.3**

The next morning Tails got up tired Tails walked to the soda pop machine and grabbed a soda. Last night Tails gave Cosmo a ride home and she went to bed. Tails was bored so he went to Sonic's place. At door he saw a note on it. "Gone off running be back in a hour or so...Sonic!" Tails read getting disappointed. Tails next went to Amy's. There was another note on it. "Me and Cosmo got Cream and went on a shopping spree." Tails was even more disappointed, Tails was really excited to see Cosmo again. Tails sighed and went to Angel Island.

Tails took the X Tornado to the island. Tails landed by the bridge. Tails walked along the bridge when he saw Knuckles walking his way.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails said waving his hand. Knuckles looked at him.

"Oh hey Tails what doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...Cosmo is on a shopping spree with Amy and Cream," Tails explained "and Sonic is out running."

"I see." Knuckles said thinking. "Well why don't you go camping with me? I need someone smart to set up a awesome camp."

"Wait don't have to guard the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"I have it in my back pack." Knuckles answered.

"Um... no thanks." Tails said start walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Knu..." Tails started saying.

"Awww that sucks. I bet Cosmo will feel bad your not coming with us..." Knuckles said. Tails stopped and his ears twitch.

"Cosmo is coming with you?" Tails asked smiling and turned his head around.

"Yep. So your coming?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure why not." Tails answered happily.

Tails couldn't believed he was going on a camping trip with Cosmo it's like a dream come true. Tails went to the store to get some stuff for the trip. Tails was in the marshmallows and crackers when he spotted Amy.

"Hi Amy!" Tails yelled out. Amy looked ,smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Tails." Amy said.

"What you doing here?" Tails asked

"Nothing, here have a soda." Amy said handing him a soda.

"So asked Cosmo out good for you." Amy said. Tails started to coke on his soda.

"How did you find out." Tails asked.

"Cosmo." Amy answered and walked off.

Tails picked up Cosmo and Knuckles and flew to the Camp site. Tails lended to Cosmo.

"Did you know Knuckles thinks he is the strongest being in the world?" Tails whispered. Cosmo giggle enough for Knuckles could hear.

"What are you two love bergs saying?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Nothing." Tails said quickly.

They made it to the site. Tails helped Cosmo get down from the ship. "Can I help you make Camp?" Comso asked. Tails smiled. "Sure!" They giggle to the tent and finished in record time. 5 hours later after s'mores, Knuckles was telling a very scary story.

"The next second he turned around and..." Knuckles said walking around.

"Boo!" Knuckles screamed in their ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. Tails grabbed Cosmo in the wrong place. Tails quickly jumped off her.

"Hahaha Tails I don't think those are the S'mores" Knuckles laughed

"I'm so sorry! get scare a lot and I grab the closest thing to me!" Tails explained.

Tails ran and went to the X Tornado. "Tails?" Cosmo opened the glass door. "It's alright you just get scared." Cosmo explained. Cosmo lend in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Cosmo." Tails said and smiled. "Hey I got a good story for you Cosmo!" Tails said


End file.
